Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated circuits, and more specifically, integrated circuit structures with a crack stop structure having an air seam, and a method of forming the same.
Related Art
In semiconductor fabrication, many integrated circuit (IC) chips are formed in parallel on a single wafer. The wafer typically includes a substrate on which the IC chips are fabricated. The IC chips may be fabricated by the formation and patterning of various device layers. The IC chips may be separated by a channel which generally includes a dielectric. Once the IC chips are completed, the wafer is diced into separate the chips. However, one or more cracks may form in the channel during dicing. Further, these cracks may propagate into the IC chips and cause failure. Therefore, crack stops have been employed to prevent propagation of cracks from the channel to the active regions of the IC chips.